Surprise Shinjiro!
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Entah kenapa hari ini Shinjiro merasa kalau dia sedang dikerjai oleh teman-teman satu dormnya. /a very late/early birthday present for Shinjiro Aragaki! /IM BACKKK, Rnr minna?


_Surprise Shinjiro!_

_Persona belongs to Atlus_

_Rated: K+_

_Warning: possible typo (s), OOC, AU. _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di Iwatodai dorm, segelas teh susu panas dan sepiring roti bakar tersaji di meja <em>lounge—<em>pemuda bertopi _beanie _yang biasa kita panggil dengan Aragaki Shinjiro tersebut sedang bersiap untuk menyantap sarapannya. "Sudah lama aku tidak sarapan dengan suasana setenang ini," katanya senang, diangkatnya gelas yang berisi teh panas itu ke dekat bibirnya.

"SHINJIROOOOO!"

—Sampai suara menggelegar Akihiko memanggilnya dengan biadab dari lantai dua.

==o0o==

"Ya?" tanya Shinjiro datar ketika dia sampai di kamar Akihiko.

Dengan wajah polos, pemuda yang memiliki plester luka di wajahnya menyodorkan kemeja putih polos yang lengkap dengan benang dan jarum jahit ke wajah Shinjiro, "Kancing bajuku lepas, kamu bisa menjahitnya 'kan?"

Empat buah siku-siku terpasang di dahi Shinjiro ketika dia mendengarnya.

Shinjiro mengambil kemeja sahabatnya dan mulai menjahit, "Lain kali lakukan sendiri, Aki. Aku bukan Ibumu," gerutunya sambil tetap menjahit bulatan kecil itu agar kembali terpasang di tempatnya.

"Iya-iya." Akihiko menggaruk kepalanya.

Setelah selesai menjahit kemeja Akihiko, Shinjiro mengembalikan kemeja itu, "Nih! Jangan ganggu aku, aku mau sarapan." Kemudian pemuda itu keluar dari kamar Akihiko—kembali ke _lounge. _

==o0o==

"Ahhhh, saatnya menikmati sarapan…" ucapnya, dia mengambil roti bakar yang agak mendingin, namun belum sempat dia menikmati sarapannya Mitsuru sudah memanggilnya.

"Shinjiro, ada t—tikus di kamar—ku, kamu bisa mengusirnya?" pinta (baca: perintah) Mitsuru ketakutan.

Roti yang digenggamnya mendadak jadi remah-remah.

==o0o==

Shinjiro keluar kamar Mitsuru dengan karung yang berisi lima ekor tikus hitam, "Bersihkan kamarmu sesering mungkin, Mitsuru. Aku tak menyangka kalau kamarmu bakal dihuni lima ekor tikus!" katanya sambil mengikat ujung karung. "Apa jadinya jika penerus _Kirijo Group _ternyata malas bersih-bersih. Aku yakin _mansion_mu bakal jadi sarang tikus."

"Berisik," kata Mitsuru.

==o0o==

"Senpaiiiiii! Mendadak aku jadi ingin makan sup kepiting buatanmu nih!" kali ini Junpei menepuk punggung Shinjiro dengan tenaga keras, teh yang diminum Shinjiro pun tumpah mengenai _coat _merah miliknya.

Dengan aura pembunuh yang menguat, pemuda bertopi itu menoleh ke arah juniornya yang setia memasang cengiran ala kambing kejedok pintu kamar mandi. Entah Junpei sudah terbiasa dengan wajah seram kakak kelasnya atau dianya yang terlalu bodoh.

Shinjiro menaruh gelasnya di meja. "Ikut aku," katanya.

Shinjiro mengeluarkan panci besar dari kulkas kemudian menghangatkannya di atas kompor kemudian menuangkan sup kental itu ke mangkuk berwarna biru, "Makan itu, itu sisa kemarin malam," kata Shinjiro sambil menunjuk semangkuk sup kepiting yang sudah dihangatkan dan diberi _garnish _yang berupa potongan _parsley _sementara minumannya sudah disuguhkan segelas teh panas.

"Asyikkk! Terima kasih, senpai!" Junpei langsung menyantap sup yang sudah disediakan oleh Shinjiro.

==o0o==

Ketika mau keluar dari dapur mendadak Shinjiro mencium bau aneh dari lantai tiga, Shinjiro agak menyipitkan matanya ketika dia mencium bau nano-nano dari arah kamar Fuuka ketika dia naik ke lantai tiga, "_Jangan bilang kalau…" _katanya dalam hati.

"SHINJI-SENPAIIIII!"

"Nah 'kan." Shinjiro menghela napas ketika mendengar panggilan S.O.S Fuuka, pintu kusen berwarna coklat mendadak menjeblak terbuka—menampilkan sosok Fuuka Yamagishi yang belepotan dengan bahan masakan disana-sini sambil membawa sepanci penuh sup yang disinyalir sebagai sumber bau aneh yang baru saja diendus oleh Shinjiro.

"BANTU AKU MEMASAK _RISOTTO!" _seru Fuuka frustasi. Dia menyodorkan pancinya ke wajah Shinjiro yang spontan membuat pemuda pemilik tinggi 175 cm itu menutup hidungnya dengan kerah _coat_nya akibat baunya yang luar biasa absurd.

"Singkirkan pancimu dari hidungku, Fuuka!" seru Shinjiro sambil tetap menutup hidungnya, dia mendorong panci itu dari hadapannya.

"Ma—maaf," gumam Fuuka.

"Hahhh… kamu ini, memangnya kamu memasukkan bahan apa saja ke panci ini?" tanya Shinjiro penasaran dengan bahan yang dipakai oleh juniornya yang manis ini.

"Ummm… sesendok garam, cabai, keju, jagung, tepung, daging cincang, telur rebus, sesendok benzoate, jeruk nipis, kunyit, apel, timun dan salmon. Salah ya?" tanya Fuuka polos luar biasa setelah menyebutkan berbagai bahan ajaib yang dia buat masak.

Shinjiro nyaris memasang ekspresi _Scream _setelah mendengarnya.

==o0o==

Setelah gagal 10 kali dalam membuat _risotto _akhirnya masakan ala Italia itu terhidang dengan sukses—meski pada akhirnya Shinjiro yang meng_-handle. _"Akhirnyaaaa!" Fuuka bertepuk tangan kegirangan seolah dia berhasil membuat _risotto._

Shinjiro mendengus, "_Akhirnya jidatmu," _dengusnya kesal karena sedari tadi dialah yang kerepotan mengurus kekacauan yang dibuat Fuuka, sementara Fuuka hanya menambah daftar hangusnya masakan yang dia ciptakan jadilah Shinjiro juga mengurusi masakan Fuuka.

Fuuka membungkuk hormat, "Terima kasih, senpai."

"Yayayaya, lain kali jangan meracik racun, Fuuka." Shinjiro berkata, dia membuka pintu kamar Fuuka dan keluar dari kamar juniornya.

==o0o==

_**Pip pip! Pip pip!**_

"Arghhhh, kali ini siapa lagi?!" seru Shinjiro frustasi bukan main, dengan kesal diambilnya HP yang berada di saku mantelnya dan menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Shinjiro-senpai? Tolong akuuuu!" _seru penelepon itu dengan suara tercekat.

Shinjiro mengenali suara itu, itu suara Yukari! "Yukari?" Shinjiro berdiri dari sofa, "Ada apa?!" seru pemuda pemilik tunggi 175 cm itu panik mendengar suara Yukari yang tercekat.

"_Tolong aku! Preman yang didekat Pauwolnia Mall kembali membuat masalah denganku!" _seru Yukari.

"Kamu ada dimana sekarang?! Cari tempat yang aman sampai aku datang! Dan jangan bergerak sesenti pun dari tempatmu!" Shinjiro segera berlari keluar dari _dormitory _untuk menjemput Yukari.

==o0o==

"HEI! KEMARI KAMU BOCAH TENGIK!" Shinjiro mengejar salah satu preman yang mencari gara-gara dengannya, ditariknya kerah kaus preman tersebut dan menghajarnya dengan penuh cinta (?).

"AMPUN!" seru preman itu kesakitan setelah dihajar Shinjiro.

"I—ITU SI ARAGAKI! AYO KABUR!" para preman yang melihat Shinjiro langsung terbirit-birit lari—ketakutan setengah mati, takut dihajar seperti temannya.

"JANGAN KABUR, HEIIII!" Shinjiro mengejar para preman yang berusaha kabur dari cengkaramannya.

"AMPUNI KAMI, SHINJIRO-_SAN! _JANGAN BUNUH KAMI!" teriak para preman tersebut absurd.

Setelah memberi pelajaran kepada preman-preman itu, Shinjiro memanggil Yukari. "Hei, sudah aman, kamu bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu, Yukari," panggil Shinjiro.

Yukari melongok dari tempatnya, "Benar sudah aman?" tanya Yukari.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Te—terima kasih senpai," ucap Yukari sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hahhh, aku kan sudah bilang ratusan kali jangan lewat jalan ini, kan kamu masih bisa lewat jalan yang lain! atau paling tidak bawa teman yang banyak kalau kamu terpaksa lewat jalan ini," omel Shinjiro layaknya ibu-ibu yang memarahi putrinya.

"Tapi 'kan…" Shinjiro memotong perkataan Yukari.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian nona muda!" Shinjiro mendelik tajam.

Yukari menghela napas, lebih baik dia mengalah saja ketimbang berdebat dengan Shinjiro yang memasuki mode ibu-ibu karena dia tahu tidak akan selesai jika berdebat dengan kakak kelasnya itu. "Baiklah…" katanya pelan.

"Baiklah kalau kamu mengerti, Yukari. Ngomong-ngomong kamu bawa apa itu?" tanya Shinjiro yang penasaran melihat tas kertas berukuran cukup besar di tangan Yukari.

"Oh?" Yukari melihat tas kertas yang dimaksud Shinjiro, "Aku baru beli baju, sepatu dan sedikit makanan. _You know, girls thing." _Yukari mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah, aku kembali duluan ya, senpai! Selamat tinggal!" Yukari melambaikan tangannya kemudian segera pergi dari Pauwolnia mall.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _okay?_" Shinjiro melambaikan tangannya, Shinjiro memutuskan untuk tidak segera kembali ke asrama melainkan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia—memutuskan untuk menikmati Pauwolnia mall, tempat yang sudah lama dia tidak kunjungi setelah dia keluar dari SEES.

Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar—mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang lelah akibat seharian dipaksa 'melayani' teman-temannya, padahal biasanya mereka tidak seperti itu.

"Senpai?"

Shinjiro membuka sebelah matanya, ah. Orang yang tepat untuk target afeksinya—Minako Arisato. "Minako…" ucapnya pelan, dia bangun dari kursi tempat dia duduk.

"Senpai sedang apa disini?" tanya Minako tersenyum.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, hanya sedang menikmati udara di sini. Tempat ini berubah banyak ya," kata Shinjiro.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Hei," Shinjiro menggaruk kepalanya, "Kamu mau makan di Chagall Café? Aku yang traktir," kata Shinjiro.

Minako mengangguk—setuju dengan ajakan Shinjiro tapi mendadak gadis itu teringat sesuatu, "Oh, senpai." Minako memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Jam tangan Minato baterainya habis." Minako merogoh tas tangannya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna kuning pucat kemudian menyerahkannya ke tangan kakak kelasnya. "Senpai bisa kan mengganti baterainya?"

Wat?

==o0o==

"Terima kasih atas traktirannya, senpai," ucap Minako, dia mengambil selembar tisudi tasnya untuk membersihkan mulutnya yang agak kotor setelah meminum secangkir coklat panas.

"Sama-sama," kata Shinjiro.

"Senpai!" panggil Minako, "Kita main di Game Panic yuk, aku sudah lama tidak main disana!" Minako menarik tangan Shinjiro dan menyeret pemuda bertopi itu dengan tenaga kuda miliknya.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar!" panggil Shinjiro, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Minako. Dia sudah diseret dengan tenaga kuda Minako.

==o0o==

Setelah diajak main di Panic Game mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama karena jarum jam menunjukkan jam empat sore, lama juga mereka di sana. "Hari ini menyenangkan sekali," kata Minako sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu senang." Shinjiro mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat susu Minako, "Ayo kita kembali ke asrama, aku lelah." Shinjiro menguap. Setelah kembali ke asrama, Shinjiro langsung masuk kamarnya dan tertidur pulas.

==o0o==

Hal yang Shinjiro tahu bahwa malam sudah tiba ketika dia membuka mata—mendadak Shinjiro menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah di asrama, sudah jam enam malam dan belum ada panggilan dari Fuuka maupun Yukari dari dapur untuk membantu mereka memasak makan malam. Pemuda pemilik marga Aragaki tersebut turun dari kasurnya dan meraih evoker miliknya yang dia simpan di balik bantalnya.

_**Pats!**_

"Sial, kenapa disaat begini malah mati lampu?!" keluh Shinjiro, dia mengambil senter yang dia simpan di laci mejanya dan segera berjalan keluar. "Akiiii! Mitsuru! Kalian di mana? Lampunya mati nih!" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sial… mereka dimana sih…" gumam Shinjiro kesal. "Mungkin mereka di lantai satu…"gumamnya, kemudian Shinjiro turun menuju lantai satu_. _

"Heiii! Kalian semua dimana sih!" panggilnya sekali lagi ketika dia sudah berada di lantai satu, merasa tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya dia memutuskan untuk ke _lounge, _menunggu untuk lampu menyala lagi.

_**Trek!**_

Mendadak lampu menyala, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHINJIRO!" seru Akihiko dan Mitsuru sambil membawa kue coklat besar disusul dengan Junpei, Yukari, Minako, Minato, Aigis, Fuuka dan Ken yang membawa kado di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf ya kami mengerjaimu seharian ini, senpai," kata Fuuka, dia menahan tawanya mati-matian—geli dengan sikap Shinjiro yang mau-mau saja disuruh oleh anak-anak SEES.

Shinjiro masih takjub dengan perbuatan teman-temannya, kemudian tanpa dia sadari dia sudah diseret menuju dapur yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hiasan dan di mejanya sudah terhidang berbagai makanan kesukaan Shinjiro—termasuk _Risotto _yang tadi dia buat dengan Fuuka. "I..ini…" Shinjiro hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Maaf ya kalau kami membuatmu kesal dan lelah seharian ini, senpai tapi memang itu rencana kami," kata Junpei yang mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Tapi kami tidak menyangka loh kalau senpai akan melakukan semua hal yang kita katakan. Bahkan senpai juga sampai mau menggantikan baterai jam tanganku." Kali ini Minato yang angkat bicara, dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya—berusaha menahan tawa karena tidak sopan menertawakan orang yang lebih tua darinya meski usahanya gagal karena pemuda berambut biru tua itu tertawa lepas pada akhirnya.

"_Oh… jadi itu toh maksud mereka…" _batin Shinjiro sedikit _sweatdrop _dan kesal, tapi ini hari ulang tahunnya dan teman-temannya sudah repot mempersiapkan kejutan ini untuknya, khusus hari ini saja dia tidak akan marah. "Terima kasih atas kejutannya, aku senang kalian mau menyiapkannya." Shinjiro tersenyum hangat.

Yah, mungkin dikerjai sesekali dalam hari ulang tahunnya tidak buruk juga.

**A/N: jangan bunuh saya karena udah lama nggak muncul di fandom Persona eh tau-tau muncul sambil bawa fanfic kaya gini =_=", endingnya lumayan maksa saya tau #mojok# udah lama nggak nulis one-shot kaya gini. To be honest saya nggak tau tanggal berapa si Shinji ultah =)), jadi anggap saja ini kado yang telat/awal buat si doi. **

**Well, berniat untuk meninggalkan review/saran? **


End file.
